We Are Broken
by Jenna-Leigh89
Summary: The last time they saw Skyler was 11 years ago. They finally find her but, not how they would have expected. Slight cross over with Four Brothers.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter One**

So, I got this idea while I was online. It's a small cross over with the movie Four Brothers. I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer**: I only own Skyler, no one else.

The fights started just before the three of us got hurt. Mom wanted Skyler to be left out of the family business before she got really hurt. She was more adventurous than Sam and I ever were, she was fearless. Dad said it was to late, which it probably was, for her to get out since she already knew what was out there. But when we got hurt it was like the straw. Skyler wasn't even hurt that bad, she was stuck in the hospital for almost a week.

We were on a hunt in Virginia, what we thought would be a simple salt and burn. It turned into a demon possession along with a vengeful spirit. Nothing went wrong with taking out the spirit, but when I had Sam and Skyler with me the demon made a guest appearance. It was just outside the hotel we were staying at and we were just coming back from picking up food. Skyler wanted to go with me because she rarely wanted to be away from me at that time and Sam just didn't want to stay in the room in case another fight broke out.

I lost control of the car, but there was no reason for me to have lost control. The road were dry, the was no gravel outside the parking lot, nothing. Before the car flipped I saw the black eyed man standing in the middle of the parking lot. Skyler had a fractured wrist and Sam broke his arm pretty badly. I woke up about 3 days later in the hospital, with Skyler curled up to my side. I heard my parents whispering fiercely, not wanting to wake any one up.

"See John! This is exactly way I want her out! Dean's almost 18, he'll make his own decisions and Sam has been around this too long to know anything else. But Skyler is still young."

"Mary, she's alright. They are all going to be okay. She already knows about this world, it's too late to pull her out."

"No, it's not!"

I remember rolling my eyes, tired of hearing the same fight over and over again. As soon as I spoke up they stopped and began to ask if I was okay and how I was feeling. About a week and a half later, they filed for a divorce. Skyler was really upset, she had a lot of nightmares and ended up in my room a lot unable to sleep.

I thought everything was going to stay fairly normal, until my mom came into my room and told me that dad was getting custody of Sam and me and she was getting Skyler. She and Skyler were moving as soon as the divorce was finalized. I had never been more mad at the two of them in my entire life. The were ripping apart our already dysfunctional family.

The weeks up until everything was final I fought like hell to keep my sister with me.

"Mom, who's going to keep an eye on her? What if she gets picked on?"

"Dean, she'll be able to take care of herself. She'll be fine. You need to stop this, you father is too stubborn. Skyler can't live like this. I already had to watch two of my children kill, I won't watch her do the same thing."

Three weeks. That's all it took, then she was gone. It been 11 years and I haven't seen her or heard from her once. She's about 19 now, two more years and she'll be going to the bars. I know nothing about her, not even what she looks like now. The last time I saw her she was 8 years old, I'm sure she doesn't look the same. I'm still mad at them, she's alone. There are things out there, dangerous things, and I can't protect her from them. I don't know if she can protect herself from them, she might not remember the training she had. I hope she's alright.

**TBC**

**A/N: So that the first chapter, I have most of the story worked out in my head. This chapter was more of the back story, intro or whatever to the plot of the story. So next coming chapters will have more dialogue and it may or may not be in Dean's POV. The POV might change sometimes, depending on what I feel like doing. Well, here you go enjoy. And I'll up date my other stories soon.**


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter two**

**Disclaimer: Again I do NOT own Dean, Sam, the Impala, or anything. Just Skyler and her car.**

**WARNING! This chapter DOES switch POV's.**

Dean would think back to that night 11 years ago, wondering if he should have stopped his mom and if he did would it have made a difference. His mom was right, Skyler didn't need to live in their world, if she could get out she should. It wasn't safe, he hated seeing when Sam got hurt but he hated it even more when Skyler was hurt. He was always very protective of her and tried to keep her as safe as possible. He loved both Sam and her, but she always seemed more fragile than Sam did. He missed her everyday, it was worse when he was on his own. That was the other reason he went to get Sam, he was tired of being alone. Tired of being away from both his brother and baby sister.

He laid in the bed of the Chicago motel room he and Sam were sharing, wondering where Skyler was and how she was doing. It worried him that he didn't know where she was. It bothered him even more that he could have walked passed her hundreds of times and he would have never know it. 11 years was a long time, and she wouldn't look the same. Sam laid in his bed wondering the same thing.

--------------------

I spent my last week in Trenton, NJ hunting down a werewolf. It was the biggest pain in the ass. The damn thing wouldn't stay put, he gave me a huge cut up the side of my leg, and it tried to make me it mate. It was a pain in the ass, but I actually couldn't wait to get home and tell Jack what the thing intended to do to his girlfriend. His face would be so priceless.

Yeah, as you guessed I hunt things that most people would fear, if they ever knew that they existed. There is only one person in the world who knows my secret, Jack Mercer. It slipped out once after a little to much drinking, he didn't care though. He did freak out the next day a little, but it was over his worry for my safety.

I was so happy to be so close to home, I missed Jack so much. I never thought it would take over a week to kill the damn thing. I couldn't wait to go home and crawl into bed with him, hopefully Bobby and Angel would keep quiet tomorrow morning so I could sleep in. I looked at the clock as I pulled into the drive way. It was 3:25 in the morning, I really have to sneak in and hope I didn't wake Jack up. I was hoping spend some time talking to him and just laying in his arms.

I crept into Jack's room and changed before I crawled into the bed next to him careful to not wake him.

"It's late." Hearing Jack made me jump, I wasn't expecting him to be awake. He turned around to face me, looking exhausted. "I thought you'd be home earlier, Sky."

"I know Jack, I'm sorry. You didn't wait for me did you?" I kissed his cheek.

"Yeah. Well I tried too. Fell asleep a few hours ago, woke up when you tried to sneak back in. You know," He sat up, propping himself on his elbow. "You're really bad at sneaking in."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Maybe you're just a light sleeper. I'm here now, you can go back to sleep."

"Nope, I gotta go to the bathroom now." Smiling at me, he got up and climbed over me.

I grabbed his wrist, pulling him back to me and kissed him. "I missed you."

His smile widened and the laughed softly. "Missed you too." I didn't let go. He rolled his eyes. "I'll be right back, I promise. Where am I going to go?"

"I don't but you could go somewhere, anywhere." I pouted. He laughed at me, I reach out and smacked him. "Don't laugh at me you jerk."

"Ow, hey. It's just funny that I'm only going to the bathroom but you, you go and hunt ghosts and shit. You seemed more worried about me going 25 feet than I did when you in a whole other state."

I rolled my eyes at him. "What ever. Fine I won't ever worry about you ever. But if I remember correctly, the last time I was gone for more than a week I came back to find you shot and in the hospital."

He smiled down at me sweetly, love and adoration in his eyes. He leaned down and kissed me. "I know. It figures though, the first time you leave for a week since you moved in and I go and get shot." Jack put his hand on mine and eased it off his wrist, bringing it up to his lips kissing it lightly. "Sky, I really have to go to the bathroom now. I'll be back in a second. I swear."

I watched him walk out of the room and just stared at him toned body. He turn to look back at me before he disappeared. "Hey, don't look at me like that."

I smiled at him. "Look at you like what? I don't know what you're talking about."

Jack glared at me playfully. "You're staring at me like I'm a piece of meat."

"Hm, well, aren't you?" I asked him, grinning. Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head, leaving the room and making his way down the hall.

I laid on my back, unable to hold back my smile, as I stared at the ceiling. I had fun with Jack no matter what we were doing, I loved to tease him but to be fair he teased me plenty. There was barely any light coming in through the window, the small amount of moon light that came in cast shadows on the ceiling of the leafless trees. I heard a crack and felt the cool crisp night air brush my face. I glance over, not moving my head, to see if there was anything there. I saw nothing but just to be safe, I rolled on to my side and reached for my bag next to the bed. I search blindly for the iron dagger given to my be my mother.

Before I could get a hold on it and turn around to strike, I felt two ice cold needles thrust into my back. I released my hold on the knife almost immediately, gasping. I could feel my body going limp, but I stayed conscious until the needle were removed. The creature never once came into view, it removed it's needle like weapon and I felt myself slipping into darkness. I held on as long as I could. I saw Jack walking back into the bedroom, clueless for the moment.

"Jack…"

--------------------

Her words were barely loud enough to be a whisper. Panicking, Jack turned on the light and ran to Skyler's side holding her face in his hands as he lightly tapped her cheek. "Skyler! Sky, come one open your eyes! Sky!" He looked up and saw the open window behind her. Getting up, Jack sat down beside her, her head placed in his lap. He looked at the back of her neck looking for something, he didn't know what to be looking for but he had to find something. Looking down he noticed two tiny holes in her shirt, they could have been there before but somehow he didn't think so. He lifted up the back of her shirt, and spotted two small puncture wounds at the center of her back.

Jack reached his hand into Skyler's bag, searching for her phone to call someone. He quickly scrolled through her contact, stopping at the first person he knew to be a hunter. He quickly hit send and prayed someone would answer.

"_This had better be damn good Winchester._"

Jack pressed his eyes together. "Ricky, it's Jack."

The was a groan on the other line. "_Mercer, what the hell man. It like 3:30 in the god damn morning. Wha-_"

"It's Sky." Jack interrupted. The line went silent. "Ricky? You there?"

"_What happened? She okay?_"

"No, I don't think she is. She laying on the bed unconscious, and there are two small puncture wounds in the center of her back."

Ricky sighed. "_Damn, alright get her to the hospital._"

"The hospital can't do anything can they?" Jack was surprised to find the solution to be that easy.

"_No, no really. But they can hook her up to an IV and get fluids in her so she doesn't dehydrate. I think I might know of a couple of guys just down in Chicago, I'll make a few call and get the message to them._"

Jack took a deep breath. "Okay."

"_Yeah, talk to you soon._"

"Thanks man."

Jack wrapped Skyler up in a blanket and carefully carried her down stair and put her in the back seat of her car. He kissed her forehead gently. "You're gonna be fine Sky."

--------------------

The phone vibrated and rang on the table next to Dean's head. "Sammy!" He called, voiced muffled by the pillow. "Sam!"

"It's your phone dude."

"Ugh." Dean rolled over and grabbed his phone, flipping it open. "What?" he stopped and listened to the person on the other end. "Yeah, we're like 4 and a half hours away….By around 8 if we leave now…..Yeah, okay…..Thank Keith." Hanging up Dean got out of bed and turned on the light.

"Dude!" Sam put his head und his pillow.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty. We gotta go."

Sam rolled on his back and sat up. "Why, where are we going?"

"Detroit, that was Keith on the phone. A friend of his called him and needs someone to take care of something. Apparently his friend was attacked by a Strigoi. At least that's what it looks like, so we need to get over there now."

**TBC**

**A/N: So, um here. Chapter number 2. And just so you know, Strigoi, is a type of vampire from Vampire Academy books. It just kind of sounds cool I guess, and I'm making this up as I go along so…yeah.**

**Love Ya's!**

***Sorry if it was underlined before, I didn't realise that it was. I wasn't underlined when typed it up on my computer, I didn't have anything underlined. fixed now, as you can see.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

**Disclaimer: Sam, Dean, and the Impala are the property of Supernatural, Erik Kripke, and The CW**

It took less than four hours for Dean and Sam to get to Detroit, a drive the usually took just _over _four hours. The first thing that they did was check into a grudging looking motel and then started a little research.

"Okay, so there have been 3 incidents in the past week. All three were admitted to the hospital and are all comatose as of right now." Sam summarized, looking at an article on his laptop.

Dean walked over glancing briefly at the screen before moving to the chair across from Sam. "So what, they got attacked by a Strigoi and now they're in Acoma?"

Sam nodded. "How much do you know about Strigoi, Dean?"

Dean shrugged. "I don't know, they're like Shtriga right?"

Sam smirked. "Yeah, more like it's really pissed off, badass cousin." Dean quirked his eyebrow in confusion. Sam just sighed and rolled his eyes. "The do the say thing, feed off of a humans life force. But a Shtriga goes after mostly children. Strigoi goes after people it deems to be impure."

Dean sat forward. "Impure? Impure how?"

"Well, it's from the Catholic religion so any one who is guiltily of acting on one of the 7 deadly sins; lust, wrath, greed, sloth, gluttony, pride, or envy. And it'll feed off children or adults, and in order to take the life force they stick two needle like nails in the center of their victims spine." Dean made a small face of disgust. "Yeah, we gotta finish this quite before it comes after us. So, let's start with that friend of Keith's. Judging from the call this morning I say this person is the most recent attack."

Dean nodded in agreement. "How do we get in?"

"CDC. The doctors are at a loss as to why the patients are comatose."

Dean stood. "Okay, lets get into those monkey suits."

Sam nodded, closing his computer and getting up. Ten minutes later they both walked out of their motel room, twenty minutes late the pulled up to Henry Ford Hospital. The walked in and went right up the nurses station.

There was a young blonde, curly haired nurse sitting at the computer. She glanced up at the two men walking over, and straightened up, fixing her hair causal as the approached. Sam held in his laugh while Dean had on his signature "sexy" smirk.

"Hello, what can I do for you gentlemen?" She looked from Sam to Dean, unsure who she thought was the better looking of the two.

Still smiling Dean spoke. "We're here to one of the three comatose patients that have been brought in this week. The one we're looking to see is on that was brought in sometime last night, well more like early this morning."

The girl looked down at her computer, shaking her head softly. "I'm sorry Mr.-"

"Jagger, and this is my partner Mr. Young."

She blushed as Dean's shy tone. "Right. I'm sorry Mr. Jagger but I can't let you see her. Only family is aloud to see her, and from what her file says her boyfriend a Mr. Jack Mercer is permitted to see her as well since he is her emergency contact." At the same time Dean and Sam whipped out their ID. "Oh, you're here with the CDC, I'm sorry I wasn't aware anyone was coming. Here." She quickly handed them a file, which Sam took. "The room you're looking for is down that hall," She pointed to her right. "And down the corridor on your left." Dean just nodded, flashing her a grin, making her blush deeper.

"Thank you." She smiled politely and walked off with Dean in the direction she had pointed out.

As they went Sam flipped through the file, skipping the first page with all the personal information. "It says she was brought in around 4 AM, her boyfriend said he had walked out of the room to use the bathroom and when he came back she was on her stomach out cold. There were two small punctures in her back, but the doctors didn't find any trace of a drug or any foreign element the would cause her to be unconscious."

They were only a few doors from the hospital room the were heading to. Dean looked over at Sam as they got closer. "Does this girl have a name?" He questioned, tired of hearing Sam say 'her' or 'she' every time, knowing that the file in his hand had her name in it.

"Oh, um yeah." Sam flipped to the first page and began to read it. "Her name is Sky-" He paused for a moment, silent as he stopped dead.

Dean realized that Sam was no longer by his side and saw him a few steps behind him. He sigh in frustration, they were just outside the door they needed to go through. "Dude, what?"

"Dean. It…It's Sky."

Dean tilted his head, confused and thinking he miss heard him. "What?"

" 'Patient name: Skyler Mary Winchester. Date of Birth: October 23, 1989.' " Sam quoted the chart that he held in his hand. He looked up at a shocked Dean. "It's her Dean. It's Sky, she was the one who was attack but that…fucking thing."

Dean's jaw clenched, now pissed and determined to burry the thing that did this. They walked up to the door, Sam put his hand on the door knob. "Sammy." Dean said quietly. "I can't."

He looked at his brother. "What do you mean? Dean that's Skyler in there, our little 19 year-old sister. And you're saying that you can't go in there?" Sam was confused and a little angry.

Dean shut his eyes, taking a deep breath. He didn't like hospitals, especially when someone he cared about was lying in one of the many beds there. One of the last times he had seen his sister was in one of those beds, now after 11 years he was going to finally see her again and she was going to be back in one of those beds.

"Dean," Sam started quietly, knew what the issue was. "Dude, we have to both go in there." Dean shook his head, pushing the door open, walking in.

There she was, their baby sister. Lying in a hospital bed, again. There because of the pieces of shit that roamed around creating chaos, again. There were tubes coming from her mouth, wires attached all over her body, connected to various machines and a steady beep echoed through out the room. Next to her bed was a young blond guy, sitting in a chair with his arm and head resting on the bed.

Hearing someone enter the room, he turned in his seat. "Who are you?" Dean noticed his tone was protective and wary of the two men who had entered. Right away Dean thought that he might like this kid.

"I'm Dean, this is my brother Sam." Sam smacked his arm. "Sammy, how the hell do you think we got that call, huh?" Sam glared at him, still unsure. "Fine. What do you know?"

He just stared at Dean, confused. "What do you mean?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "What do you know about her being here? And don't lie."

"What's your name?" Sam asked.

"Jack. I honestly don't know anything about why she's here, Ricky didn't say anything. Just told me to get her to the hospital so that she could get an IV in her." Jack glances back at Skyler then looked back to Dean. "I don't know what it was that put her here. I do know that there's nothing that the doctors can do. I can only assume that you're the guys Ricky called?"

Dean nodded, taking a step toward Skyler. "Something like that. This Ricky guy got a hold of a friend of ours, Keith. He's the one that called us." He stood on the other side of her bed and Sam stood at the foot of her bed. "So, Jack. How's she been?" Dean asked not taking his eyes off of Skyler.

"Nothing's changed. It's only been about 5 hours or something like that. She's just been lying there, no change."

Dean shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. You're her boyfriend right?" Jack nodded. "Yeah, so how has Sky been?" Dean looked back down, pushing aside a strand of her brown hair.

Jack looked at him, unsure what to do. He wanted to jump across the bed for touching her. "How do you know her?" He said, his jaw clenching slightly.

Dean just barely glanced up at him. "She my…our sister."

Jack relaxed a bit knowing who they were. "Winchester then? That's your last name right?"

Dean nodded but before he spoke the door to the room opened again, and a man dressed in a pair of faded dark blue jeans, a sweat shirt and a dark brown leather jacket with slicked back hair entered, walking right up to Jack's side. "Hey, man. Ma just told me. She okay?" The man gave him a short 'man' hug and looked down at Skyler, not even noticing Dean and Sam in the room.

Jack nodded. "Well, I don't know. She breathing, so that's a good sign right?" He tried to laugh it off, but was clearly worried.

The new man just put his hand on Jack's shoulder giving it a squeeze. "Was it-" He stopped now noticing that he and Jack weren't the only ones in the room. "Who are you?" He ask, not quite as nicely as he could have.

Dean gave him a look the said 'Excuse me? Who the fuck are you?' Jack noticed and decided to jump in. "Bobby, that's Dean and Sam. Sky's brothers."

"Brothers? Where the hell have you been, huh? Some brothers you two are." Bobby spat out.

Dean practically flew across the room, he grabbed Bobby by the collar of his jacket slamming him hard against the wall making Bobby let out a grunt. "You don't know what the fuck you talking about! So I suggest you shut the hell up!" She said through clenched teeth.

Bobby glared at him, grabbing Dean sport jacket shoving him off of him. "I'd keep you distance, Dean. I am not someone you wanna fuck with."

Dean took a step closer, getting right in his face. "You think I'm gonna be afraid of someone like you, boy do you need a reality check!" Sam moved over to Dean telling him that they had to get going. "I've seen shit that you wouldn't even see in your worst nightmares, shit that would make you go running for your mother!" He said viciously.

Bobby just glared back at him, a smirk on his face as Sam pulled Dean out of the room. "So that was Dean Winchester, huh?"

Jack shook his head and sighed. "Bobby, that's her brother. What the fuck?"

"Well maybe if he did his job better he would have been here sooner instead of getting here a day to late." He moved over to a chair the seat by the window.

Jack sat back down in his chair. "Dude, Sky didn't even see this coming. I talked to Ricky a couple hours after bringing her in and he said that there were only like two other attacks before her. She said no one usually picks up on anything until there have been more than 3 attacks somewhere. There was no pattern yet. Don't blame him for not getting here on time."

Bobby was surprised at the way he spoke, he ended the conversation. There was nothing else to be said, he made sure that's what his tone was giving off. They sat there in silence, the beeping of the machines the only sound in the dim room.

**TBC**

**A/N: Um, I hope you like it. I think this is going to end up being a short story. I'm thinking of maybe taking this into the movie, but I'm not sure. Should I? Have all that shit go down with Evelyn while Dean and Sam are in Detroit still? I'm not sure. Tell me if I should! I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO! D:**

**~Jenna**


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

**Disclaimer: The character of Supernatural are not mine, the belong to those kick ass people at the CW and the amazing Erik Kripke. I also do not own the character that appear in Four Brothers. For those of you who don't know that includes Dean, Sam, Bobby, The Impala, Jack, Bobby, Angel, Jerry, and Evelyn. Kay, thanks! (:**

Dean hopped into the Impala and slammed his door shut with so much force that the whole car shook. Sam got in a minute later and closed his door a little more gently then Dean shut his.

"Who the fuck was that guy!? What fucking right does he have to be saying a god damn thing!? I swear I should just go back up there and kick his ass!" Dean had a death grip on the steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"Dean, calm down. I'm pretty sure he was Jack's brother. He's just worried about her, clearly they both know something about what we do which means that mom's plan to keep Skyler out of the family business failed." Sam kept his voice calm, hopping that Dean would take the same tone.

Dean clenched his teeth together, but when he spoke his voice wasn't so harsh. "He has no fucking clue what happened and why we weren't here. Just the fucking why he spoke to me was like he assumed that we didn't give a shit about her!"

"I know, but Dean like I said-"

"Yeah, he's probably upset. I know I heard you the first time." Dean closed his eyes and let out a long breath. "Let's just…find this thing and kill it. It's like a Shtriga, so maybe when we smoke it Sky will wake up. That's what happened to those kids in Fitchburg, so maybe it the same deal here."

"I hope so. It's the only thing that we can do. But do we know how to kill this thing? I mean is it the same as killing a Shtriga or is it totally different?" Sam looked to Dean, who looked back and started the Impala.

"I don't know, I'm not sure. Looks like we got some research to do. Give Bobby a call, Ellen too, and Keith. See what you can get from them. One of them has got to know something about it."

Sam pulled out his cell phone and began to dial various numbers hopping to get some more information on this Strigoi.

The first call was to Bobby. From that Sam found out the it was silver that these creatures are vulnerable to and that they did not have to be feeding but had to be in their natural form. Like their cousins, the Strigoi had the ability to take the form of someone else but they do not necessarily have to change in to their natural state to feed, making killing them difficult.

Sam relayed the information back to Dean once he was done talking to Bobby. "So what you're saying is that we're fucked and probably won't be able to save Sky?"

"No, you see Bobby said that these things can just enter anyone's house."

Dean's eyebrow popped up as he glanced at Sam. "What do you mean?"

"Well they have to be invited in. You've seen the _Buffy_ show right?" Dean smirked a little and nodded. "Focus alright dude? Anyway, the legend the writes use for the vampires in the show is all the stereotypical Hollywood vampire horror stories. Including an invitation before they can enter someone's house. It turns out that that part of the legend stems from the mythology surrounding the Strigoi."

Dean pulled the Impala into the parking lot of the "Detroit Inn", he looked over at Sam with a sly smile. "So we can get a lead."

"We can get a lead." Sam smiled back.

Dean nodded, satisfied at the progress they were quickly making. "We'll check up on some more lore, give it a couple of hours of web surfing then head back to the hospital and have a talk with Jack."

"Works for me. I check the computer, you can call around see how much more info we can get on this thing."

Dean opened his door and walked to the office of the motel. After getting a room with two queen sized beds, Sam and him unload what they'd need for the moment and entered room 103. Closing the door to the room, the saw that it wasn't the usual scummy motel room. I was fairly big, big enough for a full sized kitchen table complete with four chairs at each of the sides, a full kitchen, the two beds plus it look like there was room for at least one more if necessary, and the bathroom was large with both a shower and a whirl pool tube in the corner. Sam and Dean were pleasantly surprised to see that the room was large and was panted with light creamy neutral colors rather than gouty wall paper pealing everywhere.

"Huh, not our typical room." Dean noted as he set his bag on the bed closes to the door.

"Wouldn't know that from the outside." Sam walked to the table on the other side of the room, putting his bags on his bed as he passed it. He set his laptop on the table, opening it up and turning on the power. He sat at the on end of the table his back to the side wall, where the bathroom was located, and his chair at an angle facing Dean.

Dean walked to the open door of the bathroom and let out a low whistle. "Holy shit." His face lit up when he looked in at the shower. "Hey! That looks like one of those steam shower!"

Sam let out a sigh. "Dean, shower later, we have work we gotta get done you know?"

"I know, I was just sayin'." He pulled out his phone scrolling through his contact. "I'm callin' Ellen right now. If she doesn't know anything I'm sure she can get a hold of someone who might."

Dean went to the table, sitting across from Sam with a notebook and pen in front of him that he grabbed out of Sam's laptop bag. He sat writing a few things as he talked to Ellen and Sam Was checking various sites both local and national looking for anything else that could be helpful. Any information they seemed to find out was more or less the same as what Bobby told Sam, which meant it was consistent and that was a good thing.

They knew how to find out "who" it was, how it got close to their sister, and how to kill it. All they need was to find out how to get it in it's natural form so they _could_ kill it.

**TBC**

**A/N: WOO WOO! UPDATE! Yay me! After how long? I'm a fail at life, sorry. I how you enjoy this fine addition to my wonderful story. Even though I'm not sure it's really a wonderful story kind of just a random idea, much like the one I'm working on that's a crossover with Gilmore Girls. That seems like a VERY random cross to me…Whatever, that'll be up eventually…I think…No, it will. I too lazy to get the journal it's in at this particular moment in time. Okay I'm almost done, I hope you enjoyed my mindless, meaningless babbling.**

**I've been putting this in all my new chapters, I have pick actor to portray my characters. This one is no different than the others. I just want to give people more of a visual. All pictures can be found on my profile, this includes my original characters and the cars that go with them if they happen to have a car. You'll notice that any stories were I come up with a car the cars are classic muscle cars, because those are amazingly hot! SO as far as this story goes I obviously have Garrett Hedlund as Jack I didn't need to put up his picture but I just love him so much so I did :D And Skyler is being portrayed by Jessica Stroup who plays 'Silver' one **_**90210**_**. And I'm not sure if Skyler's car will be mentioned just yet but I gave her a 1971 Chevy Nova, black with silver racing stripes. As I said before all the pictures are in my profile. Look. Love. Comment. Enjoy.**

**I love it when I get reviews, makes me happy. I really hope you like this new chapter and the actors I have pick to represent my characters, let me know your opinions.**

**~Jenna**


	5. Chapter Five

**We Are Broken  
~Chapter Five~**

**Disclaimer: The character of Supernatural are not mine, the belong to those kick ass people at the CW and the amazing Erik Kripke. I also do not own the character that appear in Four Brothers. For those of you who don't know who is included as a part of those I do not own, they are as listed; Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, "Metallicar" aka The Impala, Jack Mercer, Bobby Mercer, Angel Mercer, Jerry Mercer, and Evelyn Mercer. Skyler Winchester would be the only on who is mine. Kay, thanks! (:**

* * *

After a few more calls Dean was able to relay to Sam the new information he got, which wasn't much more then what they already knew but it was what they needed.

"Thanks Mitch." Dean flipped his phone shut and placed it on the table, stretching his arms above his head.

Sam closed his laptop, pushing it away with a sigh as he rubbed his eyes tiredly. "You get anything good?"

Dean glanced at Sam with a wide grin. "Of course I did. It took 3 hours of phone tag with people I don't even know half the time, but I finally got a hold of someone who could tell us something we didn't already know." He pushed himself up out of the chair, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. "That was Ellen's friends brother's cousin, or something crazy like that. He said to get this thing into it's natural form you have to weaken it. If it's week it can't feed and keep up what ever it's front is be it a doctor, mail man, or pizza boy. They need to recuperate, use what energy it has left to take down it's next victim."

Sam smiled at Dean, nodding his head. "Good, so we figure out who this thing is, hit them with a couple round of silver then wait. How long can the last before the need to feed?"

"After weakening? Mitch said at most two days and that's with it extremely long to begin with." Dean dumped his cup into the sink then went to the bed grabbing his jacket. "We should head to the hospital, talk to Jack. Find out if there's been anyone new in Sky's life recently."

"Yeah, sooner we get this done the sooner we can actually talk to Skyler." Sam threw on his coat and walked pasted Dean, opening the door.

"Yeah." Dean's unnecessary guilty jumped in.

He felt that he and Sam should have been in Detroit to protect Skyler, to keep there baby sister out of harms way. Dean loved his mother, more than almost anything, but he always held a little resentment toward her after she took his sister and left even if he did get why she did it. In all the years that pasted Dean had never stopped looking for her, finding her like this, her being the case, hurt, it made him feel like he failed her. He was able to rationalize and push the guilt back, not letting it linger too long. Mary was a hunter, born and raised. If his mom didn't want to be found, she wouldn't be.

* * *

After being with Jack at the hospital for over an hour, Bobby left said he was going to go back home and give there mom an update. Jack was sure how Bobby got in to see Skyler, but he was Bobby Mercer after all, there aren't many people who question him.

Jack sat next to Skyler's bed, just watching her hoping that her eyes would open. She lay still the entire time he was with her. He keep telling himself that she was just sleeping but that wasn't right, she was never this still when she slept. Soon, Jack's eyes fell shut his head resting on his hand. He was exhausted, only have about two hours of sleep before he brought Skyler to the hospital he couldn't shake the sleep away any longer.

To him the hour or so of sleep seemed like an eternity. He was woken up by Sam, who was crouching down next to him. Jack didn't see Dean but he could sense him hovering in the doorway.

"Sam?" Jack asked sleepily, even though he knew who it was. "What are you guys doing back? I mean, of course you're aloud to be here, I just didn't expect you to be here so soon."

Dean cleared his throat and stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. "Yeah, well research didn't take as long as expected considering we've never had to deal with this."

Jack turned to Dean. "What is it? The thing that attacked Sky?"

"It's a Strigoi. Something like a Shtriga, I don't know if Sky's ever said anything to you about them." Sam answered.

"Yeah, once I think. Compared it to a witch or something like that. They suck the life force out of kids, right?" Sam nodded. "So that's what's wrong with Skyler? Why did it attack her though, she's not a kid."

"That doesn't technically matter. A Shtriga will go after anyone really but they prefer children because they are more pure and uncorrupted."

"But we're not dealing with a Shtriga." Dean interrupted Sam. "This thing, the Strigoi, is a real son of a bitch. Instead of going after kids it'll go after anyone who would be considered impure to the Catholic church, someone who is guilty of a least one of the seven sins."

Jack looked at Dean perplexed. "How is she impure?"

"Do you and her live together?" Sam asked, face serious.

"Well, yeah but…"

"Then that's it." Dean said simply. "I'm pretty sure living with the opposite sex and not being married would be a 'no' to the church, at least old school beliefs. And I'm not stupid, I know you two aren't just sleeping. Do not confirm that, I don't need to know a damn thing about my baby sisters sex life. Either way you look at it 'lust' would be in the mix with you two. And Sky's a Winchester, so there's probable some 'pride' thrown in there too."

Jack shook his head. "So it's my fault." He said as he looked back to the bed, more to himself then to Dean or Sam.

"No. It's not." Sam said firmly.

"Yes, it is. I asked her to move in with me. I left her alone in the room. Maybe if I didn't leave-"

Dean cut Jack off before he could finish. "Jack, there's no way you could have known that something like this could have happened. And even if you didn't leave it probably would have still happened. And you'd be in that bed next to her."

"At least then she would be going through this alone." Dean came forward, standing beside Jack now as he talked.

"Yeah, and you both be in danger of dying. If something happened to you too, how long do you think it would be until Sam and me came or someone else, huh? That would give who ever ended up here less time to find this piece of shit and kill it before the victim died. There have only been two other attacks. All happened this week sometime. You got word out and we got here the day after her attack. I'll bet anything that that's is what's going to save her. Not us killing this thing, but you knowing enough to call the right person. If you were in that bed too, I can almost guarantee that you'd both die."

"Yeah, but what if you can't-"

"I will. Because I will not loose another person in my family. Not again." Sam glanced up at Dean. "I will not loose my sister again. Eleven years, and now I find her. I'm not letting her die. Not now not ever."

Jack just stared at Dean. He believed him, believed every word he said. After a short moment he nodded. "Okay. I want to help. Do something."

Sam smirked a little. "Well good, cause that's why we're here. We can kill this thing, we have to weaken it first but we can kill it. We just need to know who it is."

Jack looked to Sam. "Who? How can you find out who it is?"

Sam looked to Dean before he spoke to Jack. "Well, that's were you come in."

**

* * *

**

TBC

**A/N: So…update. WOO! Do you love Dean being all supportive and protective? Okay, not much to say in this little note, just that the next chapter should be up within the next two days since I already know how to start it off.**

**Enjoy, read, and please review. =D**

**~Jenna**


	6. Chapter Six

**We Are Broken  
~Chapter Six~**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural and Four Brother do not belong to me. How sad. D:**

* * *

"We need to know all the new people that have been with Skyler in the last month. Anyone who's stuck around for a while since they met, a new friend, co-worked that she's been getting along with." Dean sat in the other chair near the bed.

"She doesn't really work. She a good pool player and good with cards." Jack explained.

Dean just nodded. "Figures, like I said she's a Winchester. So no co-workers then. What about new friends?"

Jack thought for a moment. "No one really comes to mind. She usually just hangs out at home, helps my mom with dinner or cleaning the house. We do go out a lot but it's mostly the two of us or us and my brothers. Never much socializing with other people."

Sam sighed. "So she hasn't met anyone new? Doctor, bartender, bus driver, cashier? There has to be someone Jack. This thing can't just wander into a house. They have to have been invited in at some point."

"My mom."

"I don't think that she-"

"No," Jack cut Sam off. "I mean there's this woman who works with my mom. She just started like three weeks ago, moved here from Ohio somewhere."

"Ohio?" Dean asked to confirm.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. She doesn't have any family here, didn't say why she moved out here. She only got here a week before she started working with my mom. She younger then my mom, around 40 so mom felt a little bad for her I guess, being alone and all, and invited her over for dinner like over a week and a half ago. Before Sky left o to go down to Jersey for a job."

"That would have given it enough time to know her and it was clearly invited in at some point." Sam spoke directly to Dean who nodded.

"Yeah, it would take long for it to decide it wanted Sky. Things like that can just sense what they're looking for. Jack, what's this new woman's name?" Dean leaned forward in his seat, his arms on his knees.

"I think it's Olivia. My mom never mentioned a last name. But she's about 5'5" with dark hair, and either blue or green eyes I'm not sure."

Sam stood up straight and went to the window. "Where does your mom work?"

Jack looked from Dean to Sam. "She works with social services, down on main street. Why, what are you going to do? Bust in there guns blazing? There are kids down there you know."

Dean rolled his eyes. "We're not idiots, we're not going to go down there and start shooting up the place. _We _aren't even going down there."

Sam and Jack looked at Dean and at the same time said. "What?"

"_You _are going down there Jack. I need you to go down and invite _Olivia_ over to your house for dinner or something."

"Dean, maybe having Jack go down there isn't such a good idea. We shouldn't even get Jack involved in setting up a trap."

"What do you expect we do Sammy, go down ourselves. That thing will know something's up as soon as we step foot in that building. Jack knows her, she knows Jack. He's the only chance we have."

"Dean I don't think-"

"I'll do it, whatever. I'll go down tell her to come by for dinner. I won't say anything about you two, you guys can just wait in the kitchen or upstairs. It's not that dangerous, I've been involved with worse. How else do you think I know about what Skyler does or how I even met her." Jack stood up, walking to a small table grabbing his leather jacket. "All I have to do is ask her to come by for dinner."

"Right." Dean nodded his head once. "That's it. Be calm, relaxed."

"Calm and relaxed I can do, no problem. It's like talking to the cops, covering your own ass."

Dean smirked. "Exactly."

Sam just shook his head. "I still don't like this idea, but seeing how we don't really have another option I just I have to go along with it. Just in case, I don't think that you should be going in unarmed though."

"I'm not walking in there with a gun tucked behind my back." Jack protested.

"A Knife then? Switch blade, keep it in your pocket whip it out if you need it. Quick flick of your wrist and the blades out." Dean suggested.

"Fine." Jack moved to the door, opening it and walking out.

"Good, I think we have a silver one in the glove compartment."

"There, now are you happy Sammy?" Dean followed Jack out the door.

"Not entirely, no. But I'll deal." Sam closed the door after giving Skyler a second look and walking out. "Jack, Dean and me will park a couple space from the building. Any trouble you run like hell, we'll be at the bottom of the stairs before you hit the side walk."

"Dude, don't freak him out, nothing's going to happen."

Jack turned his head to look behind him at the two brothers. "I'm not freaked out. I've seen a lot of shit, takes a little more then a monster to scare me."

"Ha," Dean laughed. "That's what you say now, if you even saw half the shit we've seen you think differently."

"Yeah," Jack look ahead of himself. "I'm not too sure about that one."

Dean gave Sam a quick look and received a shrug in response. The three walked out of the hospital and down to Dean's car.

"Hey, '67 Impala." Jack stated.

"Yeah. All mine now. It belonged to my-"

"Dad." Jack said look to Dean who nodded, clearly confused. "Oh, uh, Skyler told me about this car. One of the things she remembered before you mom and her left. She wasn't sure if it was still around or not. She'll be glad to know that it is."

Dean smiled faintly as he got behind the wheel. Jack climbed in the backseat and Sam in the front. "So, what's my sister driving? A Saturn? Economic Yarus?"

"Yeah, Sky wouldn't be caught dead in something like that. She'd rather ride a bike. No, she's got a 1970 Chevy Nova." Jack answered, sitting back as Dean moved pulled out of the parking lot.

"Nice choice." Dean commented.

Sam just shook his head. "Figures that you would start asking what Sky's driving."

"What, I want to make sure our sister is making good choices in life."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah, alright. Jack which way are we going?"

"Uh, down to that light and make a right. It's not too far, about twenty minutes away with traffic and it's Detroit, there's always traffic."

"Super. I just love traffic." Dean complain.

Sure enough, when Dean reached the light there was slow moving traffic. The light turned green and Dean slowly made his way down the street.

**

* * *

**********

TBC

**A/N: Okay, so slightly a random ending I'll admit. But it could be worse. And see, I told you I'd update within a day or so. Next chapter might take some more time, I know the basic outline of what'll happen so I get on that.**

**Enjoy, read, and please review. =D**

**~Jenna**


	7. Chapter Seven

**We Are Broken~Chapter Seven~**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural and Four Brother do not belong to me. How sad. D':**

* * *

Dean, Sam, and Jack sat outside a large brick building going over what was going to happen. Jack was to walk in calmly, go see his mom and talk to her before seeing Olivia.

"Alight, and like Sam said _if_ something goes down haul ass out of there. I'll keep the car running. Know what to do?"

Jack nodded, putting his hand on the door. "Yeah. Be back in a few." He opened he door and walk inside the building and down the hall to his mom's office. Her door was closed when he got to it so he knocked before entering. "Hey ma?"

Evelyn looked up from her computer and smiled brightly at her youngest son. "Jackie! What are you do down here? I thought you'd be with Skyler. She's okay isn't she?" Her cheer smile was replaced with worry and concern.

"There's no change, no worse but no better either. But I am here about her." Jack stepped in and closed the door. "Mom, I need you to ask Olivia over for dinner tonight."

Evelyn tilted her head to the side, confused. "Why?"

He walked further into the office, sitting in the chair opposite his mom. "Skyler's brothers are here, because of what happened to her. After I called Ricky he called someone else and they called Sam and Dean. They know what attacked her and they think Olivia has something to do with it."

"Olivia, but why?"

"Because the thing that came in and attacked Sky has to be invited into the at least once before it can attack someone in their home and Olivia is the only person who's been at the house that isn't normally there. And she the only one in the last few months to have to be invited in to the house. If you think about it, it all fits." Jack sat back, looking at his mom.

After a moment, she nodded her head. "Alright, I'll have her come for dinner tonight. What's going to happen?"

"I'm not totally sure, but Dean and Sam are going to be there. They can explain it better then I could, I don't know enough about this stuff but this is what they do. This is what all the Winchesters do apparently. And at least one of them died because of it."

Evelyn sighed. "Jack. Don't do that to you self. Mary died for Skyler, she had to choice. It's just the situation she was put in; her life or her daughters. Skyler said the poltergeist that we had was a real nasty, brutal one. It was killing her, so Mary stepped in."

"Yeah and Sky ended up in the hospital then too. Now she's back and if Dean and Sam don't kill this thing Sky's going to end up like her mom."

Evelyn sat forward, folding her arms on the desk. "Jackie, her brothers are here. If they are anything like how she remembers them and how she talks about them, they'll stop at nothing until she's out of that hospital."

Jack nodded. "They are exactly how she described them. Dean, her oldest brother, and Bobby had a little…Altercation at the hospital. Bobby said something about how they were a day too late getting here and Dean went off on him. I swear he was going to punch him." Jack smirked a little.

"Well, since you and Skyler have gotten closer and now that she's living with us he sees her as his sister. He's complained about how Skyler's biological brothers weren't around before and I told him that he didn't know the whole story and I won't tell him because it's not my place to tell him anything."

"Yeah, well he still thinks that Dean and Sam weren't trying to find her hard enough even if they didn't really have much to go on."

Jack sat in the office with his mother a moment longer in silence. He looked down at his watch an realized that he'd been in there almost twenty minutes. "Ma, I gotta get out of here. They're going to think that something happened are going to come barging in here."

Evelyn nodded. "Sure, yes go. Olivia is on lunch now, I talk to her when she comes back. Now get out of here before those two coming in here and start shooting up the place."

Jack smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you later." He leaned over the desk giving his mom a quick kiss on the cheek before turning and leaving.

Jack walked through the doors of the large building, seeing Dean and Sam still park where they where when he had left. Sam smacked Dean's arm to get his attention when he saw that Jack was coming back to toward the car. Jack reached the car and opened the back door, sliding back into his seat.

"How's it go?" Sam turned to look at Jack as he spoke to him and waited for his response.

Jack nodded a bit. "Went fine, told mom what was going on and-"

"You told her what we were doing?!" Dean spun around glaring at Jack.

"Relax man, she already knows about Sky and everything else." Dean relaxed a bit and Jack continued. "Like I was saying, I told her what was going on and that she needed to get Olivia over for dinner. I didn't give her any details about what you guys are going to do once she is there mostly because I don't even know what you plan on doing once she is there and also because my mom doesn't need to know what you're going to do to her friend and coworker."

Dean nodded, listening to Jack tell them what he had said to his mom. "Okay, sounds good. Any certain time we should get there?"

Jack was thoughtful for a moment. "Hm, guess I should have asked about that huh? I'd say dinner will be around seven. So when ever you guys want to head over."

Sam looked to Dean. "What do you think?"

Dean thought for a moment and Jack just looked between Sam and Dean. "I don't know. Shouldn't take to long to setup and get the layout of the house down. We might want to set up cameras like we did in Fitchburg. Get a heads up on where she's going in the house, get Jack and his mom out before we do anything."

"Yeah, that's not a bad idea actually. We'll hang out in another room and just wait for a good opening. Take our shot, weaken her, force her into her natural form."

Jack looked to Sam, confusion written on his face. "Weaken her? You can't just kill her?"

Dean shook his head. "Nope, cause that would make our lives _so_ much easier. We have to weaken her because she can only be killed in her natural form. And by weakening her she'll be forced into her natural for to regain strength, it takes more energy out of her to keep up a human form and she won't be able to heal herself."

"Oh. Okay, I get it now. Kind of. It would be much easier if you could just walk up to her, shoot her and be done with it."

"Yeah, well if it was that easy" Dean put the Impala in gear and pulled away from the curb. "We would have just gone in there and blown a whole clip in her."

"And you would have freak out about 50 other people in the process." Jack smirked. "I guess if it gets the job done and wakes Sky up, I'd do it."

"Dean and me have been doing this a long time, Jack. There's no way anyone would hear it or notice it. They'd all think the she just quite during lunch or something. We wouldn't go in like a couple of reckless, gun crazy guys. It'd be discreet."

"Yeah, Sammy and me are good with discreet." Dean glanced back as he made his way back to the hospital.

"Excuse me? You are _not_ good with being discreet."

"What? Discreet is my middle name!"

"Yeah, okay." Sam smirked, rolling his eyes.

"Shut up."

Jack sat back laughing lightly to himself. "Is this how you guys always are? I mean you're almost like an old married couple."

"We're stuck in a car together for an average of 8 hours a day, bickering is only natural."

"Hey, I don't bicker. I argue quietly."

Sam let out a laugh. "Fine."

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Kind of a lame ending I guess…but any further would really be more for the next chapter so….Yeah. =D**

**Enjoy! Read! Review! =D**

**~Jenna**


	8. Chapter Eight

**We Are Broken**

**~Chapter Eight~**

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural and Four Brother do not belong to me. I love Dean and I love Jack…I want them ):

* * *

**

Dean pulled up to the hospital, parking near the entrance. "Okay, so we got a couple hours before we need to be at the house."

"A couple? Dean, we need to get set up. I'd say we have like an hour." Sam opened, getting out of the Impala.

Dean groan as he got out his side. "Whatever, an hour. Fine. Jack where does your mom live? How do we get there?"

Jack looked from Dean to Sam. "Wait, am I not going?"

"You got it." Dean smirked walking to the trunk. "Don't give me that 'But I can help' look. You're not coming, what you are going to do is stay here keep an eye on Skyler."

"If killing this girl or thing or what ever it is, will wake up Skyler and bring her back then I'm coming. I'll bait her to the room you want her in, distract her, something." Jack moved to stay in front of Dean. "Dean. Skyler is my girlfriend."

"Yeah, and she's my sister. Brother trumps boyfriend." Dean stepped around Jack moving toward the truck once again. Sam just leaned on the roof of the car, staying out of the bickering match.

"Yeah you're the brother who wasn't ever around! You don't see your sister for how many years? Now you want to play big brother? I mean more to her then you ever will!"

Dean clenched his teeth together, spun around grabbing Jack by the collar of his jacket and slamming him against the side of the car.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, moving around the car.

"Back off Sam!" Dean didn't even look to see if Sam stopped, he knew he would. All his attention was on Jack. "You have some nerve saying I don't give a damn about my sister." He didn't speak loud, but is low voice was more terrifying then Jack thought was possible. "My sister was taken from me by my own mother. I searched for years, I never stopped looking for her. Skyler knows what happened, she was old enough to remember that much. If you weren't her boyfriend and your own brother wasn't standing right there, watching, I'd throttle you right now. Don't you EVER tell me I don't care about my sister EVER again. If you do, your brother won't matter and your connection with Skyler won't mean a damn thing anymore." Dean shoved Jack once more and walked away, moving past Bobby.

"Hey," Bobby reached out, grabbing Dean's arm. "What was that?"

Dean looked at Bobby's hand on his arm and pulled it out of his grasp. "You need to keep your little brother in line."

"No I think you need to keep your damn hands off my little brother, before -"

"Before you what? Huh? Beat the shit out of me? Pull a gun on me? What?" Dean smirked shaking his head. "You and your brother really have no clue who you're dealing with. He's walking on thin ice and you're standing right there with him. And if you don't want him to end up in one of these beds you better tell him he's not getting back in that car. Tell him Sam and me got it covered."

Dean kept walking in to the hospital, leaving Bobby standing out side and Jack and Sam standing by the car. Sam and Jack walked from the car over to where Bobby stood/

"Bobby, I'm sorry for Dean. He's a little freak out about this whole thing, I mean we see Skyler for the first time in years and she's in the hospital. Jack saying what he did about Dean not being a good brother, abandoning Skyler, he already thinks it's his fault. He thinks he should have done more to keep our mom from taking Skyler and just disappearing."

Bobby glared at Jack. "You called him a bad brother?"

"No, well not in those words. I was just trying-"

"Trying to piss off someone who could kill you in less then five minutes? Look, Jackie I'm not to fond of the guy but why would you question his role as a brother? Didn't we go through this whole 'Dean left his sister' thing early? I remember getting slammed into a wall by someone and the only one who I'm sure would EVER be able to do something like that would be Dean. Cut the shit Jack. You got pissy because he told you the you could go on what ever little ride Sam and him are going on right? Well from what I understand, you going could also you getting hurt or killed. So guess what, now _I'm_ telling you that you're not going."

"But Bobby-"

"No, Jack. You'll hang here and just to be sure that you listen for once, I'll stay here with you." Bobby smiled, putting his hand on Jacks shoulder and squeezing it.

"Ow, Bobby-"

"Come on Jackie let's go find Dean and you can tell him you were being a little shit and you forgot your meds today and that your sorry." Bobby pulled Jack into the hospital.

Dean had gone up to Skyler's room and sat next to her bed with his back to the door, and his elbows resting on the edge of the bed.

He sighed, wiping his hand over his face. "Skyler, I'm sorry I just let mom take you. I don't know what else I could have done, but I should have tried harder to get her to at least stay close. I'm going to fix this, I promise. I'm sure I've let you down enough, I'm not doing it again. I'm going to help you Sky, I have to. I'm your big brother, it's my job to look after you and Sammy. I've been looking out for Sam the last few years and everyday up until he left for college."

"And people think I'm crazy."

Dean spun around, standing up instinctively to protect his vulnerable sister. "Who the hell are?"

"Oh me? No one. Well, I guess I'm someone you want dead right now but isn't that a long list Dean?"

Dean glared at the woman leaning in his sisters doorway. "Let me guess, Olivia?"

She smiled deviously. "You're smarter then others give you credit for. Everyone always say that Sam is the brains, even that your sister here is smart. No one ever says anything about you being the smart one though. They don't say you're an idiot either, they're mostly afraid. They were all to afraid to do anything like this." Olivia stepped in to the room, walking to the other side of the bed. Dean moved you stop her but she put a hand up. "Think now Dean, you start something here there are plenty of people around to hear. Besides," She moved to Skyler's side, brushing a few stray hairs from her face. "I'm not going to hurt you sister. Not yet."

Dean glared at her, watching her every move. "What did you mean when you said 'They were all to afraid to do anything like this'? Who was too afraid?"

"Well, not me but that's clear. The others, like me or even not like me, anyone or anything that might having a grudge against you and your family. There are a lot of them who has an issue with your sister but are all talk, seeing how she's a Winchester and everything they'd never do anything to her because you'd obviously go after them. No one has the guts to go up against you and your brother. We bother no that it's not really 100% true, I mean there are demons who have had no problem confronting you. I'm talking about the little peons that really don't mean anything at all."

"You did this for revenge? Revenge on Sam and me?" Dean Stood at the foot of Skyler's, his entry body ridged ready to attack.

Olivia laughed. "No, not revenge on you or your brother. You two have nothing to do with it, it's all about Skyler. She's the only one who needed to pay. You see, I too have a family; a father and a brother. My father died years ago, before either of you parents were even a thought to be had. My brother was all I had, we were always together never apart much like Sam and you. We worked together, going up noticed for the longest time. Up until a few months ago when he and I were in northern California. Turns out there was someone there who called your sister, she was close and decided to check out the call." Olivia's voice went from a bubbly tone, that was only to screw with Dean, to a more menacing one. "My brother was killed by her. He wasn't paying attention, she was smart and went for the open shot. I tried to go after her then, but when she ran out of the apartment building I found out that she hadn't come alone. I knew I'd never win so I took off and have been keeping a close eye on her since then."

"You son of a bitch. You've been watching her and just waiting."

"I couldn't just attack now could I Dean?" Her voice went back to a more playful tone. "You should know better then anyone, sometimes it's better to wait and be patient, less of a chance of screwing up that way."

Olivia went on talking about how hard it was to keep herself from lunging at Skyler at times. Dean glared at her the entry time, waiting for the right moment to strike. She moved from the side of the bed, walking slowly as she talked, now explain how easy her attack turned out to be.

"I was just going to grab her as she was about to head home, but I thought it'd be better for someone to witness my work. So again, I waited. I followed her here to Detroit, watched her walk into the pitch black house. I could sense her walking up the stair case after hanging her coat up, then entering her little boyfriends room trying not to wake him. When I knew the door was shut, I went to the roof. Jack was awake, but he left and then the moment came, she was on her stomach in the perfect position." Olivia walked up right behind Dean, whispering in his ear. "It was easy you know. Feeding off her with out her really even knowing what happened. The soft gasps she make as I began to slowly suck the life from her made it worth the wait."

Dean clenched his teeth together. In one quick, smooth motion, he spun around grabbing Olivia by the throat and slamming her down on a side table. He reached behind himself, pulling out a long knife.

"Oh Dean, you don't really think that thing is going to kill me do you? You can't be that stupid."

Dean smirk and shrugged. "Works on demons, it's worth a shot. And if it doesn't kill you, it'll weaken you and then I'll kill you."

"Oh, please that is all just a myth. There's no way to ki-" Her words were cut off when Dean plunged the blade into her side.

"Huh, look at that I think it worked." He grinned down at Olivia's pained body.

"Wha….How? It's not….possible."

"It's all about the timing. Sometimes you just have to wait, be patient that way you don't screw up."

Dean looked over his shoulder when he heard the door open. He was relieved to find Sam in the door way not a nurse or doctor. Sam just stood still, taking in the scene before him. "Dean…Please tell me that's-"

"Olivia, yeah." He looked back down, her head had flopped back and she was no longer breathing.

"The knife," Sam motioned to the blade. "It work?"

Dean pulled it out of Olivia's lifeless body. "It was a shot in the dark, she was basically rubbing what she did to Sky in my face. I had to do something, figured it'd help one way or another."

Jack walked in behind Sam, and Bobby after him. "Olivia…Is she…"

Dean looked at Jack. "She's dead, Jack."

"Dead, so Sky she'll be okay now?" Jack moved past Sam, walking further into the room.

Dean looked from Jack to Skyler then to the body of Olivia. "I honestly don't know. This is the only thing the _could_ help, we'll have to wait and see." He wiped the knife off, putting it back in its place in the waist band on his jeans. "Sammy, help me get rid of this thing."

**TBC

* * *

**

**A/N: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Not much to say about it.**

**READ. ENJOY. PLEASE REVIEW.**

**JENNA**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural and Four Brother do not belong to me. **

**We Are Broken**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

After managing to get Olivia's body down to the morgue, Dean and Sam walked back up toward Skyler's room. Sam stopped in an empty waiting area, sitting down in the hard plastic seat.

Dean looked down at him, confused. "Dude, you okay?"

"She's not going to recognize us you know, we looked different when we saw her last. Hell I wouldn't have know she was our sister if I hadn't seen her chart."

"Are you _nervous _or something?" Dean's eyebrow popped up a little, more confused.

"No, I just don't want to freak her out that's all." Sam leaned back in the chair, putting his hands on his face letting out a frustrated groan.

"Well, I don't know about you but if this whole thing works I'd like to be there when our sister wakes up."

"Of course I want to be there when she wakes up, but-"

"But what Sam? There is no _but _here, this is our sister. You said it before, remember, 'it's our baby 19-year-old sister in there'. I didn't want to see her laying in a hospital bed, what's your excuse? Seeing us won't freak her our just because we look different, she's not an idiot she wouldn't expect us to look the same." Dean rolled his eyes and turned around. "Do what you want Sam, I'm going to see if my sister is any better." Sam got up and followed Dean when he was a few more steps down the hall.

Dean, Sam, Jack, and Bobby all sat in Skyler's room waiting for there to a change in Skyler's condition. Jack had called Bobby to tell him there was a chance Skyler would be okay, he had turned around and came right back to the hospital. They sat in silence for three hours, the four playing a few games of poker every now and then. A nurse and her doctor came in a few times, the last time the nurse came in she told them that visiting hours were finished, which both Dean and Bobby responded to her by telling her that the visiting hours weren't over for them. She started to push the hospitals policy but was told, in the most polite way of course, to kindly remove herself from Skyler's room.

The four sat around for another hour, listening to the steady beep of the heart monitor. Jack stood from his seat near Skyler and walked over to the window, looking down on to the dark parking lot.

"You okay Jackie?" Bobby said, moving to stand next to him. Jack just nodded his head as a response. "Lair. She'll be okay."

Jack shook his head. "You don't know that, none of us do. We're all just hoping she's going to open her eyes and pick on each of us for worrying so much. What if she'd not okay Bobby? What if her eyes never open again?"

"Come here." Bobby took hold of Jack's arm a pulled him out of the room and down the hall a bit so Dean and Sam wouldn't hear. "Don't think for once second that you're the only one worried about Sky, okay? Remember those two tall guys in there? Her _brothers_? What do you think is going through their head right now? They come here, find their sister in the _hospital_, seeing her for the first time in years. No you're bringing up the possibility of her not waking up. Which means you're bringing up the fact that those two may never _speak_ to their sister again."

Jack looked down, avoiding his brothers eyes. "I….Hadn't really thought about it like that."

"I know, that's why I'm telling you to lay off the negative shit right now. At least in front of them. You're worrying about the girl you love and saw everyday for the last three years. They're worrying about their sister they haven't seen in years." He paused for a minute. "And she's become as good as a sister to me."

Jack nodded his head. "Yeah, I get it." He took a deep breath, putting his head back against the wall.

"Hey," Sam's head popped out of Skyler's room. "Dean said he saw her hand twitch."

"No, not twitch, it moved Sammy." Dean yelled from inside the room.

Jack pushed himself away from the wall and ran back into Skyler's room with Bobby following right on his heels. When they entered Dean was sitting at the edge of the bed with his back facing the window, he was staring down at Skyler holding her hand lightly in his own.

Jack took a few slow steps forward to reach the other side of Skyler's bed, Bobby stayed back near the door and Sam stood a the foot of the bed. They all stared, watching for any sort of movement, breathless. The ten minutes that had past felt like years to everyone in the room, but no one took their eyes off the fragile looking girl in the bed.

And then it happened again. The fingers in her right hand, the hand Dean held, moved slightly then started to curl around his. His head shot up looking at the other faces in the room then he looked back to Skyler's still face. Everyone held their breath once again, until the corner of her mouth twitched, then her eyes, then her head tilted slightly to the side.

Jack's eyes widened as he took Skyler's other hand in his. "Sky?" He reached out, putting his other hand to her cheek.

Jack looked to her hand rested in his when he felt a slight pressure in respond to him speaking. He looked back up to her face when he felt her head moving. He looked to everyone in the room amazed, everyone's eyes were on Skyler.

There was a soft groan that came from Skyler, then her eyes stared to twitch. Finally they began to open, it was slow at first, everyone around her leaned in to make sure their minds weren't messing with them.

* * *

Everything came through in a blur, she couldn't make out the faces as her eyes started to fully open. It was hard to see with the lack of light too, then she felt her left hand being squeezed lightly and felt something being removed from her right. She turned her head to the right, more curious about what was removed from her one hand then what was putting pressure on the other.

Skyler stared, blinking her eyes to make the images come through more clearly. She saw the face of a man she'd never seen before but he looked familiar somehow. She continued to look around the room to see another man she didn't know but would swear he looked like someone she should know. Then there was Bobby, standing back in the door way, who had taken a few steps forward and was standing between the man at the foot of her bed and Jack.

* * *

She felt her self smile when she laid eyes on Jack. "Hey." Was all she said.

Jack rolled his eyes, bending over the bed to kiss her forehead. "You scared the shit out of me, took you long enough to open you're damn eyes."

"Sorry, not like I had a choice." Her voice was husky and coarse. "Damn thing ambushed me in my own bedroom."

"We that will teach you to let your guard down in your own house." Bobby said, nudging her foot.

"Shut up asshole." Skyler pulled her hand from Jack, putting both firmly on the bed to push herself into a sitting position.

"Hey, take it easy. Just lay down for awhile." Jack tried to hold Skyler back.

"Relax Jack, I'm good. Just my head hurts a little and I'm a bit thirst. Bobby, make yourself useful huh?"

Bobby rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah." He turn and walked out of the room.

"So…Would I be right in guessing you two are hunters?" Skyler looked from Sam then to Dean.

Sam nodded but Dean spoke. "Yeah, but it's a little more then that kiddo."

She tilted her head to the side a bit. "Kiddo? I don't know if you're aware but I'm not much of a kid anymore. In fact the last time I was even called kiddo was…Awhile ago."

"Since you last saw you're brother?" Dean looked down at Skyler, who stared at him with surprise and confusion.

"How…How do you know about my brother? What are?" She began to get very defensive, think the worst of him.

"I'm not anything you should be afraid of or think you need to take out, relax Skyler."

She began to shake her head. "No, you need to leave. Now!" She began to rip the wires from her arms to get ready and run if needed.

"Told you she'd freak." Sammy said to Dean, watching his sister's panicked face. She didn't know who they were, really how would she, and she was feeling trapped. He could see it.

"Shut up Sammy, not helping!" Dean snapped. "Skyler, stop it. Calm down and listen to me! It's me!"

Skyler glared at Dean, glancing at Sam every now and then. "It's you? I don't even know who _you_ are?"

"DEAN! Skyler it's Dean!"

Skyler's heart was booming against her chest, feeling like it was going to break its way out of her chest. Her eyes went wide as she stared at Dean then Sam. It made sense, they had faces that were familiar to her. Sam moved over to the wall near the door and flipped on the light switch so Skyler was able to see better. She looked back to Dean and stared for a minute, seeing a _lot_ of her fathers features in him and the same eyes that she saw every day when she looked into the mirror. A light sea green, a color she remembered everyone complimenting on. They'd say how beautiful and rare the color was and that she was luck enough to share it with her brother.

"Oh my god, Dean." She felt her eyes begin to sting as water blurred her vision. Skyler through off her covers, jumped off her hospital bed and into Dean's arm. His arm wrapped around her, holding her tight to him. "I can't believe this. You're actually here."

Dean closed his own eyes, feeling the burning of tears. "I know, it took forever but we found you."

Skyler took a small step back, still holding on to Dean's jacket. "Oh my god, that's right. It's a _we_." She turned to look at Sam who, unlike his brother, wasn't hiding the water at the rim of his eyes and was smiling lightly. A smile he always had as a kid in an odd situation, no doubt it was Skyler's Sam. "Sammy!" She left go of Dean only to jump on Sam, locking her arms around his neck. Sam lifted her up, making sure he was carefully in case she was lying about any pain she may be in, spinning her in a circle.

"God Sky I missed you." He said as he put her down.

Jack moved to sit on the side of Skyler's now empty bed, watching with a smile. "Hey, um." Dean got Skyler's attention and nodded to Jack.

"Shit, Jack I'm sorry." Skyler reached for Jack's hand, pulling him to sit at the edge of the bed where she then sat in his lap. "I just kind of forgot about you there for a second." She turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Ah shit, cut that out. No one wants to see that!" Bobby announced as he wanted into the room. "Guys, brought coffee back," He sat the Styrofoam cups on the table in the corner. "And for you, against my better judgment, I found that nasty blue Mountain Dew you like. And a bottle of water, which I'm pretty sure is all you should be drinking right now but here."

"Thanks Bobby." Skyler replied with a very bubble tone in her voice.

"Well aren't you chipper?" He laughed grabbing a cup of coffee drinking it black.

"Why wouldn't I be? I have Jack and even you here. Which was all I would have ever expected to see when I woke up. But I actually have my brothers here, who I haven't seen since I was 8. This is the one and only time I will ever wish I could that thank the thing that put me hear. But I'm guessing it's dead?"

"You're awake aren't you?" Dean ask, with a raised eyebrow.

Skyler just shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm not sure what that has to do with me being attacked. I don't even know what is was. I reached down to grab my knife and felt like ice was stabbing me in the back then it was gone. I saw Jack right before everything went black."

"It was a Strigoi. Apparently it had been following you and was going to take you out on your last trip."

"How do you know it was following me."

"Cause it told me right before I killed the son of a bitch. Which reminds me, we need to have a little chat I think. About _why_ this thing came after you." Dean crossed his arms over his chest.

"What are you talking about Dean?"

"These things are from the Catholic religion and there victims are people that when see as impure. So, what have you done that would be considered 'impure' to this thing?"

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: Finally updated! Yeah reunion!**

**READ. ENJOY. REVIEW. =D**

**Jenna**


	10. Chapter Ten

**We Are Broken**

******Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural and Four Brother do not belong to me.**  


**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Skyler couldn't hold back the laugh that Dean had caused from his question. "Well, you do realize that old school Catholics frowned upon a man and woman living together before marriage? This thing was who knows how old, probably around when the bible was written which means the things it would be against may now be normal living for people."

"Yeah, I gotta say I'm not thrilled about it either." Dean said, leaning against the wall near the window.

Skyler shrugged, still sitting in Jack's lap. "Well, no offense Dean but you don't have much say in where I live. I met Jack in school, we met after school in detention one day then we ended up in there together a few days later, then we noticed each other in lunch and just started to hang out. Mom died a couple years after we met, he hadn't known me too long and we weren't attached at the hip or anything so he hadn't even really known me well but he was there everyday just to keep my mind off her and the fact that I had more family but had no clue where they were when I needed them most. Jack's mom let me move in, before Jack and me were anything more then friends. I get why you're not thrilled about me living with Jack, it's what a brother does and I'm glad that not being in my life for ten years didn't change that. I love living with the Mercers, Bobby's a hand full most of the time but he always reminded me so much of you so I just let him go on his rants. I haven't felt so at home since mom moved her and me away, I was home with you guys and with dad. Once we moved, I was alone until I found Jack."

"What happened with mom?" Sam spoke up from the table in the corner. "We had no idea she had even died until we got here and your file told us so."

Skyler's face grew sad, remembering her mom. "I was always mad at her for taking me away from Dad and you guys. I kind of got myself involved with this whole hunting thing in spite of her, I wanted to prove to her that moving me out of it didn't change anything and that she had made a huge mistake. I really hoped that she would come to her senses and go back to dad, but that never happened." She seemed to become even sadder at the mention of their dad, which Dean noticed instantly.

"You heard didn't you?" He ask, stared at her with a soft expression.

Skyler nodded. "Yeah, news about the Winchester's trails fast in our world. I heard about it all; his deal to save you, your deal to save Sam, you begin pulled from hell by an angel, Sam's tryst with a Damon, and killing Lilith to rise the Devil from hell. It's weird how I can know almost everything you've done in the last ten years but never get a lead on your location."

"You know about Ruby?" Sam felt instant guilt and shame, know his sister knew what he had done.

"She the demon bitch with the killer knife?"

"You know about the knife too?" Sam was astonished at how much she knew.

Skyler nodded, keeping her eyes on Sam. "Like I said, Winchester news travels. I would be surprised if there were books around about your life."

"Well, actually there kind of are." Dean looked at Skyler's confused expression with a smirk. "It's long story, if you don't believe me I'll get a hold of Chuck. He's the guy who wrote them; he's a profit."

She blinked a couple times, not believing there a was a profit out there writing down her brother's life. "Okay, that's just weird. We're going to come back to that, do you want me to keep going?" Dean and Sam both nodded and Skyler continued. "So, I had wanted mom to bring me back to dad and you guys but she said that wasn't going to happen."

Bobby looked at Jack and made a motion to follow him out of the room. Jack tapped Skyler's leg, silently asking her to let him up, and she responded by sliding off of his lap. He walked out and met up with Bobby just down the hall from the hospital room. "What's up?"

"Why don't we go for a walk to find some grub? Let them all talk for awhile." Jack nodded and continued to follow Bobby down the hallway, heading to the cafeteria.

"_I found out during the beginning of my senior year that she was sick, just before the end of junior year she had been getting headaches a lot and feeling faint all the time. She hadn't actually told_ me it was anything serious until I had seen an invoice on the counter from the hospital. It had some other papers with it, one was an written explanation of what was found during the CAT Scan she had apparently had. I sat at the table, reading and rereading the letter and looking at the printouts of the results. The whole thing just shocked me, mom's tough she wasn't supposed to get sick she was supposed to go out fighting or at least die of old age."

"So she had cancer?" Dean sounded as shocked as Skyler had been, no one who really knew Mary Winchester would have expected that.

"Yeah, and when I asked her about it she made it sound like it was nothing more then a broken arm that would heal in time. I knew better then that though, the letter basically told me she had a few months to a year at the very most. That's when I kick my ass in gear trying to find you, so you'd know what happened or what was happening and so that I wouldn't have to go through it alone."

Sam sat in the corner, silently in thought and a little angry that he wasn't able to be with his sick mother before she died. He hadn't even been able to say good-bye. Dean moved to sit next to Skyler on the foot of her bed, he saw the water building up in her eyes and wanted to be able to comfort her in some way. He wasn't able to be there for her when there mom had left her alone, he was jealous of Jack for that very reason. Jack was there to do what he couldn't, even though his mother was gone and he loved her he wasn't sure she could be forgiven.

"I'm sorry Sky, you know I would have been her in a heart beat if I knew what was going on. I would have been here for you and for mom."

"Yeah, I know. I get why mom did it all but why couldn't dad have any contact with me? Did she just assume that I'd go running into a fight with a vampire or somethin? I mean when I was older and understood everything more if she had just _asked_ me to stay away from all of that I probably would have. But she pulled me away, trying to force me to be done with all of this crap so I started hunting in spite of her which pissed her off when she found out."

"How the hell did you hide the fact that you were hunting from mom? I mean we to it all the time but we're lying to people who don't have a clue, mom knew all this shit." Sam asked, leaning forward in his seat seeming a little amused.

"Yeah, would she have caught on within a few days?" Dean question.

Skyler shrugged with a small smirk. "I'm good at hiding things I guess, really it was about 8 months before she picked up on what I was doing. I wasn't hiding it for that long."

Dean raised an eyebrow at Skyler's response. "Hiding the fact that you're a hunt for 8 months while living under the same roof as a hunter is a pretty long time if you ask me. Especially someone like mom who grew up in the life and knew almost all the patterns to pick up on. I'm sure she was keeping her eye out on what was going on around her."

"Oh, trust me she was. It was almost impossible to get out of the house with out her asking me 20 questions and making sure I have my phone on me so I could call if I needed anything. But I still managed to keep it from her for awhile."

"So what did she do when she knew for such what you were doing?" Sam spoke again, wanting to know more about what he and his older brother had missed in their sisters life.

Skyler sighed, rolling her eyes. "She freaked out, giving me the speech about how I'm going to get myself killed or someone around me hurt and that there was no way I knew enough to be running around hunt the supernatural."

"She wasn't wrong. Before you bite my heard off hear me out. It's dangerous, especially for you, to be hunting on your own. I've done it and Sam's done it but you never had the training he and I've had. No you might be fine going out alone but before mom knew, how old were you, 14? That's too young to be out on your own without the right training."

"I did okay for myself." Skyler rolled her eyes at Dean's frown. "Look I know I could have gotten myself killed, I do. But I had just wanted to prove to mom that taking me away from it didn't keep me from it. I may not have gone through everything you and Sam did but I do remember the little bit of training I got and I remember what dad was always showing you. I was able to kind of fill in the blanks as I went, and I wasn't always alone. Most job I went on there was already someone there, they usually keep me out of the main action but I was able to pick up a few pointers as I went along."

Dean sighed again, pushing his hand through his short hair as he stood from the bed and paced the room. "Damn it Sky, you can't be so naïve, not every hunt you met will have your safety as a first priority. Some of them will look at you as an easy way to draw something out. Believe me we have run into plenty of unfriendly hunters, hell one of them actually tried killing Sam."

"Twice actually. And tried to put you against me when we first met him."

"Right, and came after me when I would let him kill Lenore."

"Lenore? Who's Lenore?"

Dean stopped pacing and looked at Skyler. "She's a vampire we had met a while back but her and her nest weren't killing any people, they were going after farmers livestock. She may have been a vampire but she wasn't _evil_. Gordon Walker wanted her dead so bad he was willing to kill Sam and me in the process."

"I've heard of him I think, kind of a radical of the hunting community, no gray areas kind of guy. I've never met him but I never heard anything good about him, doesn't seem to have many friends out there. I heard he was turned into a vampire himself, do you know if that's true?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah it is, we were there and I ended up killing him. He wanted to be ended anyway but not until he tried to kill me first."

"He even gave me permission to kill him once Sam was dead. But Sammy cut his head off with barbed wire. It was awesome."

Skyler smiled at the pride she heard in her oldest brothers voice. She looked in the door way, hearing foot steps enter the room. "Hey, where's you two go?"

"We went to find something that was remotely edible." Jack walked up to Skyler, still seated on the foot of her bed, giving her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Yeah, how did that go?" She smiled, seeing the Mercer brothers' empty hands.

"How do you think? Jackie fucks up most things of course he'd think the food here would be something to even bother with."

"Bobby, what the fuck?"

Skyler pulled Jacks hand making him sit down beside her. "You didn't happen to tell a doctor or nurse that I'm awake and find out when I can get out of here did you?"

"Um, well no. We didn't think of that." Jack admitted.

Bobby threw up his arms, sighing loudly. "See there he goes again, fucking shit up. _I'll_ go find someone Sky, I'll figure out when you can get out of here and maybe run down the street to get some _real_ food cause what they have downstairs isn't food. I haven't got a fucking clue what it is but it sure as hell isn't food."

"I'll go with you, I'm going stir crazy in here man." Sam stood from his spot at the table and followed Bobby out.

"I just want out of here." Skyler groan, laying back with her legs hanging over the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, well don't get your hopes up too high kiddo. They're going to want to keep you here for another day or two to make sure everything is okay."

Skyler let out another loud groan, pulling her legs up on the bed and pushing herself back so that she was laying on it properly with Jack still at the edge. Dean smiled to himself as he took the chair that Sam had been occupying. He was more then happy to be sitting in the plain white room and listening to the whines of his sister. No matter how much Sam's bitching could annoy him at times there was nothing that would make Dean want to loose that. He had thought once Sam went to college that he'd enjoy the peace, but having him back around now he had found that he really missed it and never wanted to give it up. It wasn't the exact same with Skyler, she wasn't much of a whiny kid when she was little but he wanted her around whether she was whiny, bitchy, sweet, caring, angry, or nice. He needed to be around her, he needed to know she was safe.

Dean never thought he could ever miss anyone so much, but this was his sister. There was no reason he _wouldn't_ miss her. For the first time in ten years, Dean felt like he had done his job as the older brother _right_. He had Sam alive and well and Skyler was laying down whining an laughing with her boyfriend. They were both alright, they were both safe. He did his job. He had been the big brother he was supposed to be, that he was _meant_ to be.

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N: Yup, it's true the end has come! I'm pretty happy with it, I may have been able to go another couple chapters but by the time I finished with this one I didn't think I could wrap it up any better then this. I didn't mean for it to happen, honest. It's just how it ended up flowing out, the story kind of ended itself. Like I said, I'm pretty happy with it. Let me know what you think, there may be a squeal in the future for Skyler and Jack with appearances by Dean and Sam. I have found it confusing for myself to have like 5 people in on conversation and I hate feeling like I have to mention the persons name every other line. Anyway thank you to all those who continuously read this story and for all the word of encouragement, I hope you are all happy with the ending.**

**READ. REVIEW. THANK YOU and ENJOY! =D**

**See you in the next one!-Jenna**


End file.
